The Plan
by eremika0000
Summary: The S.A group secretly comes up with a plan for Hikari to figure out Kei's feelings. Will Hikari finally notice Kei's feelings? Or will her thick head not be penetrated? Find out by reading :D. (Onehot)


_**P.S, this story takes place a day after the anime ended.**_

Tadashi grinned. "Hey guys! Sense Hikari and Kei are studying in the library and we are all here, I wanted to tell you all a plan I had!"

The whole S.A group, minus Hikari and Kei of course, shifted their attention to Tadashi.

"What plan?" Ryu asked.

"Well, you all know how Kei has been madly in love with Hikari for years" Tadashi started.

The group nodded.

"I think they would be great together, so I had an idea for Hikari to realize Kei's feelings for her, and for him to find out what Hikari feels for him…" Tadashi continued and looked over to see what the group thought of his plan.

They all seemed interested, except Akira. She was cracking her knuckled as glaring at Tadashi.

"What was that about Hikari and me?"

Kei had come back from the library and had heard something about him and Hikari.

"Isn't Hikari with you?" Jun asked and looked around for Hikari.

Kei smiled slightly. "She insisted that she was going to study more and get ahead of me."

"Well," Tadashi said. "We should let him in on the plan, because Kei plays the biggest role in my plan."

"What plan?" Kei said. He was now interested.

Sense Tadashi had not told the others yet, he just decided to explain it to everyone.

*After the plan was explained*

Kei gasped. "That might actually work! No one could be dense enough to not get the hint on that one!"

The doors of the green house suddenly swung open.

Hikari had finally gotten back from her studying.

"Ah! Hikari! Just the person I wanted to see. I wanted to tell you about a play we S.A members our having." Tadashi said cheerfully and exchanged glances with the other S.A members.

"Play? What play?" Hikari asked.

"The 7 of us got asked by the Student Body President to hold a play for the schools 100th anniversary." Tadashi explained.

"Just the seven if us? And we would be preforming in front of the school!" Hikari demanded.

"Whats wrong, Hikari? Do you get stage fright?" Kei teased.

"No!"

"Well we have a week to create a play, and practice for it. So we better get working!" Tadashi exclaimed.

*At the day of the concert…*

Hikari sighed and sat on the bench in the dressing room.

_**This costume is really uncomfortable. And I can't act out that part in**_ _**the play! It's too embarrassing!**_ Hikari thought in dismay and sighed again.

"What's wrong, Hikari?"

Hikari slowly turned around and gasped. Kei was standing behind her. "Takishima! Your part on stage is in a few minutes!"

"I just came here quick to tell you how beautiful you are tonight." He replied and held her gaze with his.

She pulled her gaze from his and looked down. "You need to go. Your part is starting."

Kei nodded in agreement and pulled the red stage curtain behind him, and headed out on stage.

_**Why did Tadashi have to make a cheesy love play!Not to mention Takishima and I are the main characters!**_

*Flashback*

"You can be in charge of writing the scripts." Ryu said to Tadashi.

Tadashi grinned and held up a packed of paper. "Already did!"

"When!" Jun said, going along with the plan. (The plan was that Tadashi would write the play with various romantic scenes between Hikari and Kei with little interferences from the other characters.)

*End of flashback*

Hikari looked up at the clock. It's almost time for her to go on stage.

She took a deep breath, and headed out on stage.

Hundreds of students clapped when Hikari made an appearance.

She went up and stood next to Takishima.

Ryu, the narrator of the story, was standing at the foot of the stage dressed in a black suit and holding a black microphone.

He held the microphone up to his lips and began.

"There once was two young teens. Misaki and Usui. The twosome were madly in love, but Misaki's father forbid here from even going near Usui because the father thought Usui had too low of a reputation. He didn't want Usui dating Misaki, much less having her hang out with him."

Kei and Hikari started holding hands, but minutes later Tadashi, who was playing the father, stormed out from behind the stage in a ridiculous outfit.

He approached Kei and pointed at him. "I told you to leave this place!"

Kei looked at Hikari with such a sad look in his face, Hikari could have sworn it was real and he wasn't acting.

"I know. I'll be leaving now."

Everyone on stage left showing that that was the end of the first part of the play, and the audience clapped.

After the scene was changed to a new one, Hikari went back out on stage by herself.

The stage scene was her bedroom.

"Oh Usui. How I long to be with you…" Hikari said and the audience watched intently.

Kei entered the stage.

Hikari did her best to look surprised. "Usui? How did you get here!"

"I longed to be with you. It breaks my heart to leave you." Kei replied.

_**Wow. The audience is actually buying this cheesy romance. Oh well…**_

"But what if you are caught by Father? I'm sure he would try to kill you. And this time he actually could without getting arrested because you trespassed." Hikari said.

Kei pulled Hikari into an embrace. "This is our last night together."

"What are you talking about, Usui?"

"My family has become famished and we need to move to a cheaper town in order to live." He replied.

"No! You can't leave me Usui!" Hikari exclaimed and tightened her grasp on him. "Your family can stay here! Our house is huge and your whole family could stay here!"

Kei shook his head. "Your father would never allow it."

_**This is the part where he is supposed to push me to the bed and kiss me. Tadashi said that would make the crowd wild.**_

Kei let go of the embrace.__He pushed her on her bed and pinned her down.

Kei was now directly on top of Hikari. And he had her pinned.

She was forced to look directly into Kei's golden eyes.

Hikari took a deep breath as the audience waited for her to say something.

" I love you, Usui." Hikari said and blushed.

"I love you too, Misaki." Kei said and started kissing Hikari.

The whole crowd watched the kissing in excitement.

The kiss was long, but not aggressive.

When Kei took a breath from the kiss, he whispered, are you enjoying this, Hikari? I am." He whispered quietly so only Hikari could hear him.

_**That should be a big enough clue for her.**_ Kei thought.

Hikari blushed, and went back to kissing.

When the kiss ended, Kei stood up off the bed.

"I must leave before sunrise. Goodbye, Misaki."

"NO!" Hikari screamed but Kei put his finger to his lips and quietly left.

The stage scene was changed to the next morning, were Misaki was sitting at the breakfast table, depressed.

Tadashi entered the stage and sat at the breakfast table with her. "What wrong Hikari-I mean Misaki?"

"Usui had to leave because his family couldn't afford to live in this town anymore." Hikari said, her eyes brimmed with tears.

Hikari stated crying and Tadashi went over to her.

"Do you really love him that much?" Tadashi asked.

"Yes!" Hikari shouted. "He was more to me than my own life!"

She continued crying, and Tadashi put on a guilty face for the audience to see.

Tadashi sighed. "How many are in his family and how far away is he?"

Hikari looked up at Tadashi, her eyes swollen from countless tears. "Do you mean it?"

"I can't stand seeing my daughter cry." Tadashi said and hugged Hikari.

The scene changed and the audience clapped.

Kei, Jun, Megumi, and Akira hurried out on stage with beat up bags in their hands.

The scene was of Usui's family walking along a dirt road towards their destination. (They were too poor to buy a car)

Hikari and Tadashi rushed out on stage and they started the scene.

"There's Usui!" Hikari exclaimed.

Kei turned around. "Misaki! Why are you here? And why is your father here?"

"Father agreed to take your Family in!" She shouted happily.

Kei opened his arms for her and she rushed into them and let him hug her.

He gave her a long kiss, and the curtains of the play began to close slowly, marking that it was the end of the play.

The audience cheered. Sure the play was only 30-40 minutes, but the crowd loved the romance.

*After everyone in the play was back into their normal clothes*

Hikari was the last to finish in the dressing room.

She assumed the others had already gone home, but she heard the door to the dressing room open, then close.

Kei was standing there.

_**Why is Takishima still here!**_

"Why are you still here?" Hikari asked and sat on the couch that was in between the dressing lockers.

"I had to ask you something." He replied and sat down next to her.

She blushed, and Kei pushed her under him so he had her pinned down.

He had her in the same position from when he had pinned her to the bed in the make out scene during the play.

"What are your feelings for me?" He demanded, golden eyes digging into hers.

She blushed really hard.

"What do you feel for me?" He asked again.

"I- I- I don't actually know."

"What do you mean?"

"When I'm around you, my heart starts beating really fast. I don't really know why." She replied softly. "And when Sakura was pursuing you earlier this year, I didn't know why, but I felt pissed at her for some reason."

Kei smiled. That was enough reason for him. He began to kiss her.

The kiss was really aggressive, but luckily no clothing was removed.

When they finished, they were both gasping for breath.

"I love you, Hikari."

Hikari blushed, but then decided to reply.

"I love you too, Kei…"

_**Thanks for reading! By the way, The names Usui and Misaki were inspired by Kaichou Wa Maid Sama. I love that anime and it's a lot like Special A. Also, I'm still writing Love Triangle. I just can't get any ideas of what to write next. **_

_**Aside from that, please review!**_


End file.
